I Miss You Like Crazy
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: TNA fic...songfic...OS...ALEX/OC


**I Miss You Like Crazy**

_I miss you like crazy  
Tell me when you're comin back home  
I miss you like crazy  
Tell me when you're comin back home _

Marissa Winters sat at home alone yet again. She knew for a fact that she should have been used to it by now. Her boyfriend was on the road usually 4 or 5 days a week. Meaning that she was only able to see him for only 2 days. But those 2 days were hard because he would come home sleepily and they weren't able to do the things that they wished they could do. But there were also days when they were able to go out and do some fun things. Marissa was just missing him so much. It was hard for her to talk on the phone with him. She always had to be strong for him and let him know that she missed him so much. But she always tried not to break down in front of him rather she counted the days till he was going to come home.

_Since u've been away  
Things aint been the same  
I miss you more and more each day  
Sumthin 'bout your love  
I just cant get enough   
I wish it wouldn't hurt so much _

Marissa opened her phone and checked if he had called. No, nothing, She hated the fact that he was away, but he was off doing something he loved, and she would never hold him back. It was all part of the lifestyle of a wrestler, and Marissa had to learn to deal with it. With each day goes by she misses him more and more. Many times he's told her to just let him go and move on, but of course she refused. She couldn't see herself loving anybody else.

_You don't know what you done to me  
I can't sleep at night baby   
Wishin you were here with me  
There's sumthin 'bout the love you give  
No one else can give it to me  
I miss you like crazy _

Marissa laid in ber and stared at the ceiling. Something didn't feel right about the empty space beside her. She turned on her side and she could still smell Alex's cologne on the pillow. She wished she was in his arms right now, and not in the empty bed. She got out of bed and opened the balcony doors and stepped out. She grabbed a blanket and sat on one of the chairs, and covered herself up. She looked up at the night sky and saw the stars shining. The tears began to form in her eyes and run down her cheeks, as she said a silent prayer. "Please come home to me Alex". She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

_No matter what I do  
I cant stop thinkin of you  
You're always on my mind  
My heart is not a home  
Since you've been gone  
I wish you would come back to me  
You dont know what you've done to me  
I cant sleep at night baby  
Wishin you were here with me   
There's sumthin' bout the love you give  
No one else can give it to me  
I miss you like crazy _

Alex had finally gotten home around 2 in the morning and silently opened the door to the house that he shared with Marissa. He finally let a smile fall upon his face. He was finally home and where he really wanted to be. He walked into the house and noticed that the house was really quiet.

"Marissa?" He called out.

But he got no response. He was beginning to worry that he was the only one in the house. He dropped his stuff next to him by the door before shutting the house door. He made his way to the living room where he was used to seeing her wait for him. She would usually be laying on the couch asleep. But when he went to look, she wasn't there. He was headed towards the staircase when he noticed the furniture that held so many pictures of them. He walked over to the table and picked up a picture of the two of them.

_I miss you like crazy  
I miss you bein my baby  
tell me when you're comin back home  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you bein my baby  
Tell me when you're comin back home _

He smiled to himself. The picture was of them hanging out on the beach. He remembered that day so well. They had had so much fun that it was hard to even forget the day. That was a time in his life when he was able to actually spend more than 2 days with her. Yes he loved being a wrestler but at the same time he missed being with the people he loved the most. He placed the photo back down where it belonged and walked over to the staircase. He left his belongings by the door and made the decision that he woud go and get it later on the next day. He didn't need to worry about them as much. They wouldn't leave and travel on their own.

_Now I realized how much you mean to me  
You are my everythin  
I miss you baby_

I miss you like crazy  
I miss you bein my baby  
Tell me when you're comin back home  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you being my baby  
Tell me when you're comin back home 

Alex made his way upstairs and looked in every room, and still couldn't find her. He reached the bedroom, and saw the balcony doors open. He walked over and saw his girlfriend sleeping peacefully on the chair. He smiled to himself and picked her up and took her in to the bed. He placed her carefully on the bed and placed a kiss on her forhead. The kiss made her open her eyes. She saw Alex smiling down at her and the thought she was dreaming.

"Alex?" Marissa whispered.

"Hey sweetie" Alex replied.

Marissa jumped up and hugged him with everything in her. She couldn't believe he was home. A tear ran down her cheek, but it was a happy tear. She couldn't stand to be away from him any longer. The 2 just stood there hanging on to each other, which felt like forever. Marissa pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm so glad you're home" Marissa said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Me too. I missed you so much" Alex replied.

"I missed you more" Marissa said.

Alex looked at his girlfriend and got an idea. He took the blanket off the bed and laid it out on the balcony. He grabbed the other blanket and lead her out on to the balcony. He sat down and Marissa sat in front of him and he put his arms around her and pulled her close. They both looked up at the sky and watched the stars. Finally Alex was home, and Marissa was back in his arms, where she should be.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE!...HERE'S JUST A LIL OS THAT I THOUGHT UP!..A BIG SHOUT-OUT GOES OUT TO MY AMAZZZING FRIEND JANINE!...SHE HELPED ME WRITE IT...THANK U SO MUCH GIRLIE!..ENJOY.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALEX, I ONLY OWN MARISSA


End file.
